


A well deserved ass pounding

by CheckytheWolf



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: 69, Human, Kind of furry, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Sex, Wolves, graphic description of intercorse, sleep rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckytheWolf/pseuds/CheckytheWolf
Summary: (Well this my first bit of graphic work,that I'm actually proud of and its pretty steamy,if your trigger sensitive be wary of the archive warnings,doing people in they're sleep IS rape,also,ages are 17(Alex) and 22(Fritz)They are in Russia near Chernobyl, the age of consent is 16 in most places there. )After escapeing the sex slave trade with only having had one master and losing his virginity to said master,Alex seeks revenge on the one he must now call his mate,Fritz,his first and only master.Fritz was about to get the shock of his life,when he finds himself being startled awake by a sudden,literal, pain in his ass.To say the least,He wasn't expecting his previous pet to be so agressive without any restraints on....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (last chance to turn back before things get into the nitty gritty *brows wiggle*)

He sat there,ears layed back, eye brows furrowed, and short shorts pulled down fully,he stroked his sheath trying to get himself to harden,he succeeded,his full length coming out including his knot.His wolf cock pulsed at the thought of getting to actually get put into someone for a change.

He stared down at the sleeping man-just passed out,like the boy had been when the man took his virginity from his ass,he held back from growling to himself and pulled the man's pants down.

His dick had lubed itself,he pushed the man onto his stomach gently as not to wake him,he was afraid to wake him,he knew he would by the end of this,his dick was huge and he doubted anyone could sleep through taking him in the ass let alone at all, especially once the knot goes in.

He spred the man's asscheeks,and pressed his dick against his ass,his face red, biting his bottom lip in anticipation,he slowly pressed in.He held back from making any sound,this was his first time penetrating anyone,it felt very good to him,he pressed in further,then thrust to speed the process up.The man seemed to be a heavy sleeper as all he did was snore as the boy preformed the action,he found himself being brave and cocky even,pressing the rest of the way in with a nice slapping sound as he made contact with the man's asscheeks.

He smirked and grabbed the man's waist,claws digging in unintentionally,he began slamming into him with every pull out,he couldn't help the moans that made they're way from his mouth,yet the man stayed asleep the whole time,he kept going, harder and harder, faster and faster till he couldn't increase his speed any longer.

He found himself tenseing,at the last moment as he is about to climax, he slams his knot into the man's ass and fills his ass with his hot sticky seed.

This, surprisingly,earns a startled groggy yelp from the man,who slowly had begun waking up after the knot had entered, Because of the pain.

"Wha-... what's... what's going on...?"

The man asked as the boy layed by him,he was stuck to him,the boy took to smoothing down the fur on his legs and tail,an indifferent look on his face towards the man,though he was still in the throes of ecstasy from his climax,his cock still pumping cum into the man's ass even though it had been moments later.

"Oh?So after all that,your finally awake?"

The wolf boy sneers, mocking the man's words from when he had done the same to him,the man's head whips back to look at him, confusion turning to anger.

"You had no right to do this-!"

"and you had any right to do it to me?!"

The boy growled out and dug his claws into his waist,making marks but not drawing blood,neck hairs risen in anger,the man looked shocked realizing just who it was who had fucked him while he was asleep,then looked fearful,the boy was a lot more scarey now that he wasn't tied up for the man's safety,though the man wasn't tied,he could only guess it was because the boy needed no protection from him,as his nails were dull,teeth aswell,and his kicks and punches wouldn't do a thing to the wolf boy.

The boy layed there and relaxed as the man sat there, looking defeated.The boy sighed.

"Your even more pathetic than I was... though I had something to be upset about."

The boy suddenly grows quite pissed and socks him in the back,the man yells in pain.

"Wolves mate for life you piece of shit!Good job getting stuck with me."

The boy growled out,and smirked, even though it was mostly from unbridled rage and aggravation.The man relized there was no getting out of this at that point as he rubbed his now sore back,what the boy said was truth,and he now pretty much belonged to the wolf boy.He looked down in shame.

"Since your stuck with me...I might aswell tell you...my name is Alex."

The wolf boy said in a calmer tone,his temper lowering, he'd have to learn to love this monster,so he might aswell get friendly.The man took a moment to reply.Finally,he sighed and said.

".....My name is Fritz...."

Alex wrapped an arm around him,pulling him closer-for both of they're comfort,Fritz had moved away some and it was pulling on Alex's knot,they both sighed in relief as any pain ceased.

"How long is this going to last.."

Fritz grumbled,not enjoying the knot in his ass very much.

"For as long as it wants, I don't have control over blood flow in my cock so it may take up to two hours."

Fritz groaned in annoyance and moved closer so it was deepr inside him,it no longer bothered him at that point,but...felt a little good,he relized he never came during getting fucked in his sleep,he was a selfish individual so this annoyed him.

"Why so huffy all the sudden?Angry you didn't get to cum?Well that's to bad. I'm not going to consider your feelings for awile.So get used to it and do shit yourself."

Fritz grumbled,wondering how he knew that was what he was grumpy about,he suddenly yelped as he felt teeth in his shoulder,Alex was marking him.

"Wh-what the fuck?stop that!"

His anger slowly turned into a moan,for some reason the bite felt good,Fritz relaxed then whined when Alex stopped.

"Suck it up,it was only a mark.You don't deserve being bit longer than I should have to."

Alex felt a little dickish,but this was the man who made him gay and have to permanently be with him by raping him in his sleep,he acted as he seemed fit to treat him.Fritz felt himself harden completely and it hurt,so taking Alex's words to heart,he grabbed himself and started to pump...he didn't last long.Noticeing this Alex laughed.

"Even I last longer than that...."

He slowly tugged away from the now very grumpy Fritz(thanks to that comment),testing his knot to see if it'd come out,he sighed in relief as it gave way and he yanked it out, earning a loud gasp from fritz who proceeded to moan like a bitch.

"If you don't stop moaning like that I'll have to fuck you again..."

Alex muttered,he had a high sex drive when he was in the mood,and Fritz only made it worse now that he set a chemical bond via mark.He pressed his still hard cock against Fritz's back after pulling the other's shirt up.

"Goddess knows I would not mind doing it again~"

Fritz shivered at the feeling of still warm cum seeping from his ass,and the large dick pressed against his back.

"Just do it if your gonna do it you asshole..."

Fritz muttered, actually wanting to be fucked again by him,he liked the feeling of a big cock in his tight ass.He gasped as Alex teased his ass with the very tip of his cock,slowly moving it in and out,then suddenly slammed into him,Alex couldn't take even his own teasing and he needed more.They both moaned loudly at the action.

Alex started to thrust hard and fast right from the start,and Fritz ended up cumming twice in two minutes due to this,soon Alex slammed his knot into him again forcefully and came hard,Fritz cried out now enjoying the sensation,he came a fourth time.

Both panting heavily,Alex rested his head on the other's back,nuzzling against the fabric,both men were sweaty and spent...and stuck again, Fritz relized and cursed loudly,earning a chuckle from Alex who yawned after.

"I hate you..."

Fritz muttered,Alex gave a long sigh.

"I have to say...I hate you too...this is all your fault....you might aswell get used to this...were bound to fall for eachother eventually..."

Alex had lied through his teeth about hateing him,though he was definitely angry at him, beyond pissed,the chemical and physical bond affected him faster,he was already head over tail for him,he couldn't say he hated it but it hardly liked it either.Fritz,had barely meant it,he could feel a tug towards Alex, that's why he even told him to screw him again,he wanted to feel his touch and he hated it.He knew Alex knew how he felt,pining for his affection and lust despite his hate towards Alex. Alex smirked and slowly made Fritz lay on his back,Alex on top of him,he began to thrust again despite his limited mobility.

"I think I'll fill you up until your near ready to pop~"

Fritz moaned out,not dissagreeing with this,the cum loosening Alex's knot gradually until it popped out.Fritz moaned loudly at this,and Alex began pounding his ass again,this time managing to make his knot go in and out, which felt glorious to the two,he kept pounding him until he came again,Fritz already cumming multiple times.He pressed flush against him and moaned lowly,once his jitters stopped yet he hadn't stopped pumping his hot seed into his ass,he started slamming into him again,Fritz feeling like he was melting,in the heat of it he moaned out Alex's name, which got a hungry growl from Alex,who somehow managed to go harder and deeper.

Eventually,Alex came again,making Fritz cum right along with him, this time he collapsed onto of him,panting hard,slick with sweat,he slowly pulled out as he was done cumming,a river of white flowing from Fritz's ass.Alex looked down at his handy work,then flipped Fritz onto his back and turned around to where his dick was in Fritz's face,and pulled his legs up so he could eat out Fritz's ass,he began to lick,and prodded Fritz's lips with his cock.

"It's only fair,show me a little cooperation~"

Alex muttered out,Fritz reluctantly took the other's cock into his mouth and began to suck, actually enjoying the flavor quite abit,he couldn't help but moan against it,as Alex licked and sucked on his asshole.Alex soon cleaned him out and started to lick Fritz's cock,then took it into his mouth,sucking on it and bobbing his head,he began to thrust into Fritz's mouth,who didn't protest since Alex began to deep throat him.Soon enough both of them cum,and that was the end of it after they licked up any off one another.

Alex layed by him and wrapped his arms around him,Fritz did not protest,he was far to tired.Alex nuzzled him and pulled the blanket over both of them, settling into a deep sleep.


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the two wake up and things happen.I don't know this summary sucks.

Not only was Fritz sore,so was Alex,very very sore...Alex looked up groggily at his clock,back stiff from sleeping on the floor-yes all the previous events happened on the floor,Alex didn't want his sheets dirty,he only had one set, though he didn't care about his mass amounts of blankets.

He pulled his shorts off his ankles and tossed them aside then went to the bathroom, hissing at the slight burning sensation,he had gone right to bed instead of using the bathroom first,he was too tired,he knew the other would have the same experience aswell.

Once he was done he went back,cleaned Fritz up some and put him on the bed, covering him in a fluffy blanket.He gave himself a quick scratch and leaned down, running his lips across the mark he had made on Fritz's left shoulder,with a sigh,he left his room to grab something to eat. 

When he returned,Fritz was awake, looking around seeming slightly confused.Alex handed him a plate of eggs,bacon, sausage and pancakes, and sat on the floor to eat his own food.

"Get syrup on my sheets,and I'll choke you."

Alex threatened and started to eat,Fritz grumbled an unintelligible reply and sat beside him,opting to sit on the floor in fear of the wolf boy's wrath.They ate in silence,once Alex was done he leaned on Fritz.

"The fuck are you doing?"

"shut up and accept it.."

Alex yawned and Fritz glowered at the unwanted physical contact, though he still craved it, worse than he had the previous night,it set his skin ablaze.Fritz leaned back with a sigh.

"Your so annoying..."

"That's not what you said last night when I was pounding your as--"

Fritz covered Alex's mouth, face going slightly red,a glare on his features,Alex licked his hand and he immediately pulled it away.

"Shut up...you forced me..."

"Only the first time while you slept.You told me to the second time, and at that point,well~"

Fritz immediately shut up,and Alex smirked, remembering the night vividly, he made an oops sound as he had accidentally aroused himself slightly.

"I'm surprised I'm still able to get a boner after how sore I am...Oh,by the way,since the bond is about halfway complete, there's a fifty fifty chance of you becoming pregnant."

"How the fucks that possible?? I'm a guy!"

Fritz nearly yelled,Alex just sounded insane to him at this point.

"It's just a thing that happens with mates in my species,any species of partner no matter the gender may get pregnant,even girl on girl.... somehow.."

"That's fucking weird ...keep your dick to yourself from now on."

Bad move, Alex looked at him with a growl and suddenly pinned him.

"Are you telling ME what to do??"  
He snarled in his face,he grew agressive quite easily,Fritz had told him to do quite some heinous things when Fritz was his master,he wouldn't tolerate being told what to do again.Fritz shook his head furiously and covered his face, absolutely terrified, he whimpered out a no.

Alex's gaze immediately softened,he lowered his lip from its bared state and hugged him.

"Your so pathetic....Don't tell me what to do, understand?But you can tell me no if you don't want to have sex..."

Fritz nodded,he relized how powerful this wolf boy was,he was hardly on friendly terms with him,and he was now terrified of him,he still shook with fear,Alex nuzzled his mark and he relaxed slightly.Alex brushed his lips over the marking,making Fritz shiver at the sensation.Fritz calmed down completely, enjoying the feeling,he decided to stop fighting back, verbally and physically,he was Alex's anyway.He belonged to him, maybe not in the sense of slave and master but all the same, Alex owned him. 

Fritz no longer cared.He tilted his head to the side so Alex had more access,he didn't expect Alex to bite the mark,he gasped in surprise and groaned quietly.Alex whimpered slightly at the sound and pulled away, nipping his earlobe.

"Your making me want you all over again..."

He mumbled out, nipping his earlobe again. Fritz's breath caught in his throat,he let out a small moan and gripped Alex's waist.

"W-we shouldn't... it's too early..."

 

He mumbled out feebly, he wanted it,but his body ached from doing it far too much.His statement earned another whimper from the wolf boy,who nipped his neck then stopped,lust heavy in his eyes.

"I did say you could say no..."

He was dissapoited but he was trying to show some respect for the other's wishes.Fritz bit his bottom lip looking at him,he suddenly crashed his lips into Alex's,kissing him hard, hungrily.He put a hand on his head and tugged his hair roughly.Alex was surprised but was quick to kiss back with just as much force and hunger.Fritz just couldn't help himself,even if he was sore.He grabbed Alex's now unsheathed cock,earning a gasp from him,he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Alex's mouth.

Alex was loving this,he couldn't help but thrust into his hand,moaning quietly,he forced his tongue against the other's,the kiss becoming agressive,more heated,and best of all, passionate.

It surprised both of them.Alex laid Fritz down and started to grind on him,tail wagging ever so slightly. 

Fritz pulled away for breath, only to moan loudly,he relized he wasn't wearing any pants as Alex grinded against him,this made him blush bright red.He began to get frustrated,feeling as though he were being teased,he grabbed one of Alex's ears which caused the wolf boy to moan loudly.

"S-sensitive ears huh~?"

Fritz breaths out as he rubs his ear.

"What are you waiting for~?put it in Alex~"

Alex whined as an asnwer,and lined up, pressing against his entrance,and slowly pressed in.

"Ahh...~We both know you can go faster than that~"

Alex growled and shoved it the rest of the way in,they both moaned loudly,a slap sounding as his crotch made contact with asscheeks,good thing his cock naturally lubed itself.

"Theerree weee goooo~ much better~"

Fritz moaned out,grinning in pleasure,eyes closed.Alex's lips met his as he began thrusting at quite the fast pace,Fritz kissing him back and moaning into his mouth.Alex was loving the cooperation,thrusting good and hard for Fritz,his knot wasn't slicked up enough,so itd get stuck again.Fritz had already begun to tense up,and cried out as hell released for the first time,Alex began slamming into him as fast as he could,biting Fritz's bottom lip and tugging on it,he loved the sound of Fritz's panting and moaning.

A moment passed and Alex slammed his knot into him with a loud moan,cumming deep in Fritz's ass.Fritz moaned out Alex's name very loudly,and released a second time, wrapping his legs around the other's waist.

"F-fuck...why is this sooo good feeling~?"

Fritz questioned,in pure bliss from orgasming.Alex shrugged and layed his head on Fritz's chest,moving slightly, trying to milk what was left out of himself.

"I don't knoow~but I love it~"

Fritz found himself feeling bad for all he'd done to Alex.It was a strange new feeling, and it was called guilt,aswell as regret.He kind of hugged Alex,who tensed up then relaxed.Fritz had fully eccepted that this,would be his partner for life.

"Fuck,I feel like such a piece of trash...."

"For?"

Alex muttered in response to Fritz's words as he hugged him back,resting against him,Fritz sighed.

"For all I've put you through....and... I'm sorry."

Alex had not expected him to apologize so soon into the bond,he thought he'd have to fall for him first before Fritz would apologize,he nuzzled him and hugged him abit tighter.

"It's fine now..... the important thing is that your sorry for it, just, don't over think it okay?"

Fritz nodded and closed his eyes, still feeling about tired,he had only woke up because he had been in an uncomfortable position,and even if the floor is carpet it was still hard.

He slowly dozed off,still holding onto Alex,Alex still inside him.Alex hadn't expected him to fall asleep in the middle of they're feels jam/intimate moment,but he didn't question it,he knew Fritz was still exausted,as he himself was aswell,he decided to nap with him,turning both Fritz and himself on his side,he held him close,face against Fritz's chest,and dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beep beep, I'm a sheep,hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> (Hope you all enjoyed this,its not the last of it for sure,I have more planned for these two)


End file.
